


@FreedomBaguettes

by riddikulusgrin (klavgavtrash)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Genderqueer Character, Modern AU, Multi, Polyamory, Social Media, Twitter, everyone is poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klavgavtrash/pseuds/riddikulusgrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King’s College Federalist Society @kingsfedsocoffical<br/>If u missed today’s meeting dw all you missed was @realaham ranting about the french monarchy (in french) to impress a pretty exchange student</p><p>Alex Motherfucking Hamilton @realaham<br/>@kingslibsocoffical @freedombaguettes well it worked, didn’t it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	@FreedomBaguettes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a Twitter fic because I wanted to write a modern AU for this quad but my other fic was taking too long. Please don't think too hard about how the politics/college system works here God knows I didn't.

Jack Laurens @twopintssamadams  
Yo some new chick came to the meeting today and alex is loosing his shiiiit

Alex Motherfucking Hamilton @realaham  
@twopintssamadamsSTFU Jack no I’m not.

Jack Laurens @twopintssamadams  
“fluent in french, lgbt and sick of the establishment? i feel you” - actual words out alex’s mouth

Jack Laurens @twopintssamadams  
he’s totally lost it trying to impress this guy i s2g

Alex Motherfucking Hamilton @realaham  
@twopintssamadams Stop Jack they’ll seeee!

T.JEFF @tjeffofficial  
@twopintssamadams Wait is it a guy or a girl?

Alex Motherfucking Hamilton @realaham  
@tjeffofficial @twopintssamadams THEY are genderqueer

Alex Motherfucking Hamilton @realaham  
@tjeffofficial @twopintssamadams and they also don’t know we’re talking about them on Twitter so can we shut up?

Alex Motherfucking Hamilton @realaham  
Especially you, @tjeffofficial

Jack Laurens @twopintssamadams  
@realaham too late i totally found them. they’re @freedombaguettes

Lafayette @freedombaguettes  
@realaham @twopintssamadams Bonjour!! You rang?

Alex Motherfucking Hamilton @realaham  
@freedombaguettes I’m sorry I called you a “republican’s nightmare you beautiful motherfucker” in your first meeting that was rude.

Lafayette @freedombaguettes  
@realaham It was very funny. 

 

King’s College Federalist Society @kingsfedsocoffical  
If u missed today’s meeting dw all you missed was @realaham ranting about the french monarchy (in french) to impress a pretty exchange student

Alex Motherfucking Hamilton @realaham  
@kingslibsocoffical @freedombaguettes well it worked, didn’t it?

Lafayette @freedombaguettes  
@kingslibsocoffical @realaham You think I’m pretty? ;)

Alex Motherfucking Hamilton @realaham  
@freedombaguettes @kingsfedsocoffical You already knew that we literally asked u out right after the meeting. 

Washington @George_Washington  
@kingslibsocoffical Laurens please use the official Twitter for actual news ONLY. Nothing else.

Herc Mulligan @iamMulligan  
@realaham @twopintssamadams DAMN you boys work fast

Alex Motherfucking Hamilton @realaham  
@iamMulligan @twopintssamadams It’s a gift. 

 

Alex Motherfucking Hamilton @realaham  
@freedombaguettes ’s eyeliner is out of this world.

Jack Laurens @twopintssamadams  
@realaham @freedombaguettes ’s accent is too cute to be true

Alex Motherfucking Hamilton @realaham  
@twopintssamadams @freedombaguettes ’s Netflix and chill game is too strong.

Jack Laurens @twopintssamadams  
@realaham @freedombaguettes has skill at not texting back after we thought the date went well

Lafayette @freedombaguettes  
@realaham @twopintssamadams @freedombaguettes was trying to sleep off a hangover and is up for round two ;D

Aaron Burr PhD. @ABurr56  
@realaham @twopintssamadams @freedombaguettes Have you considered not posting personal information on Twitter?

 

Lafayette @freedombaguettes  
Haven’t been in America long and yet have also discovered I am polyamorous. 

Jack Laurens @twopintssamadams  
@freedombaguettes they call that the alex hamilton effect

Alexander Motherfucking Hamilton @realaham  
@freedombaguettes @twopintssamadams ;) ;) ;)

 

 

Herc Mulligan @iamMulligan  
@freedombaguettes hey I’m the idiot boys’ handler. I apologise for anything they’ve done or will do. 

Lafayette @freedombaguettes  
@iamMulligan You’re Hercules?

Herc Mulligan @iamMulligan  
@freedombaguettes The one and only (but please god call me Mulligan)

Lafayette @freedombaguettes  
@iamMulligan Are you the one who is interested in horses?

Alex Motherfucking Hamilton @realaham  
@freedombaguettes Omg no don’t tell him I told you that. 

Herc Mulligan @iamMulligan  
@realaham STOP SPREADING THE FUCKING HORSE RUMOURS. 

Jack Laurens @twopintsofsamadams  
@iamMulligan @realaham Did somebody say horse fucking rumours?

Alex Motherfucking Hamilton @realaham  
#mulligansafurry pass it on @twopintssamadams @freedombaguettes @George_Washington

George Washington @George_Washington  
@realaham Please don’t include me in this.

Alex Motherfucking Hamilton @realaham  
@George_Washington You are literally no fun. 

 

Alex Motherfucking Hamilton @realaham  
@queerfeministangel Holy shit. Please step on me.

Angelica Schuyler @queerfeministangel  
@twopintssamadams @freedombaguettes Please control your boyfriend. 

Alex Motherfucking Hamilton @realaham  
@queerfeministangel No I’m serious that was the best takedown of an all lives matter post I have ever seen. I think I’m in love. 

Jack Laurens @twopintssamadams  
@queerfeministangel @realaham i’m with alex on this one that was fucking impressive

T.JEFF @tjeffofficial  
@queerfeministangel trust me angel you could do better than Hamilton

Angelica Schuyler @queerfeministangel  
@tjeffofficial Literally fuck off. 

Eliza @elizaschuy  
@queerfeministangel @realaham i didn’t know you knew each other?

Alex Motherfucking Hamilton @realaham  
@queerfeministangel @elizaschuy Holy fuck Betsy you have twitter! I did not know this!!

Alex Motherfucking Hamilton @realaham  
@queerfeministangel @elizaschuy And yes your sister is a legend at FedSoc

Alex Motherfucking Hamilton @realaham  
@elizaschuy ((also I love you please take me back)) 

Aaron Burr PhD. @ABurr56  
@realaham Please talk less about your private life on Twitter. 

Jack Laurens @twopintsofsamadams  
when ur boyfriend literally publicLY TWEETS YOUR EX ASKING TO GET BACK TOGETHER @realaham WHAT THE FUCK???

Jack Laurens @twopintsofsamadams  
(but real talk @elizaschuy he’s sorry + we miss u)

 

Lafayette @freedombaguettes  
@elizaschuy We haven’t officially met but apparently my boyfriends used to be your boyfriends and now they want to be OUR boyfriends.

Lafayette @freedombaguettes  
@elizaschuy I’m amicable to the idea if you are. 

James Madison @jmadss  
@realaham @twopintssamadams @freedombaguettes @elizaschuy Wow this is better than reality TV wtf.

T.JEFF @tjeffoffical  
@jmadss @realaham @twopintssamadams @freedombaguettes @elizaschuy Agreed.

Eliza @elizaschuy  
@realaham @twopintssamadams @freedombaguettes can we maybe not discuss this online?

Alex Motherfucking Hamilton @realaham  
@elizaschuy @twopintssamadams @freedombaguettes But we CAN discuss it?

Eliza @elizaschuy  
@realaham @twopintssamadams @freedombaguettes … yes.

Jack Laurens @twopintssamadams  
@realaham @freedombaguettes @elizaschuy SCORE!!!

 

Eliza @elizaschuy  
Date night apparently?? w/ @realaham @twopintsofsamadams @freedombaguettes

Angelica Schuyler @queerfeministangel  
@elizaschuy I hope you know what you’re getting into.

 Eliza @elizaschuy  
@queerfeministangel relax I know what i’m doing :)

Angelica Schuyler @queerfeministangel  
@realaham Hurt her again and I will slaughter you. 

Alex Motherfucking Hamilton @realaham  
@queerfeministangel Why does that sound hot?

Angelica Schuyler @queerfeministangel  
@realaham I swear to GOD Alexander.

Alex Motherfucking Hamilton @realaham  
@queerfeministangel Ok, ok. 

 

Eliza @elizaschuy  
@realaham @twopintsofsamadams and @freedombaguettes have literally formed a cuddle pile

Eliza @elizaschuy  
@realaham @twopintsofsamadams @freedombaguettes … i’m about to join them.  instagram.com/p/skdkn11…

Angelica Schuyler @queerfeministangel  
@elizaschuy @realaham @twopintsofsamadams @freedombaguettes Ok that photo is adorable. 

Angelica Schuyler @queerfeministangel  
@elizaschuy @realaham @twopintsofsamadams @freedombaguettes I hate you all.

 


End file.
